It has been found that the prior art pipe connectors on the market are unsatisfactory in use and have a lot of drawbacks. FIG. 1 shows a widely used prior art pipe connector on the market. As illustrated, a pipe A1 is connected with a three-way pipe connector A2 which is provided with a threaded sleeve A21 for engaging with a nut A3. The pipe A1 is designed to be inserted into the sleeve A21 and there is a packing A4 the pipe A1 and the sleeve A21. Further, the pipe A1 is provided with a gasket A5 and a packing A6. However, such connection cannot provide reliable leak-proof capability and is short in service life.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pipe connector which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.